Karaoke Night At the Institute
by Ms Rogue Maximoff
Summary: What to do on a Rainy Saturday Night... the Mutant students at the Xavier Insitute decide to pass the time with some Karaoke... but with a little twist! I hope you Enjoy!
1. When Boredom Strikes Strike Back!

~*~Please Remember while you are reading my story that I don't own any of the X-men Characters.Also This is my first story so I hope you will enjoy it! Oh Yeah! Don't forget to post a review! Thanks! ~*~  
  
One rainy Saturday night the students of the Xavier Institute grew quite restless.  
  
Kitty: "I am, like, so totally bored!!"  
  
Kurt: " Ya! Me too!"  
  
Evan: "I hate the rain!! Auntie O couldn't you make it stop just this once?"  
  
Storm: "EVAN! I thought we talked about this already. I can't make it sunny and dry all the time. The plants and animals all need the water just as much as you think you need your skateboard."  
  
Evan: "But Auntie O! I really can't live without my board but I'm sure I could without rain."  
  
Storm: "Oh Evan!" *Storm gets up from where she was seated and exits the room *  
  
Kitty: " Stop being so, like, immature Evan!"  
  
Amara: "Yeah, think of all those little animals who would die without the water.."  
  
Bobby: "Ummm. Yeah. Right on Amara! Sooo. what are we going to do tonight?"  
  
Scott: "How about another session in the danger room?"  
  
* Loud groans come from all the mutant students * Jean: "ScOoOtt!"  
  
Kurt *Throws his hands into the air*: "Ach! Of course, only Scott would say that! *looks at Scott * Lighten up dude! We just finished a session with Logan in there!"  
  
Kitty: "Yeah, like, if I have to go in the danger room again I am gong to, like, totally collapse!"  
  
Scott * holds his hands up in defense*: "Okay, okay! Don't worry I was just joking! So, who else has a suggestion?"  
  
*Just then Rogue walks into the living room where the students are lounging*  
  
Rogue: "Ok..so what kind of pizza do ya'll want? The professor said to ya'll orders but if ya don't hurry up I'm just tellin' him to get chesse!"  
  
Kurt: "Can I get a burger?"  
  
Rogue: "Let me see. we're orderin' pizza and ya want a burger. What do ya think Kurt?"  
  
Kurt: "Is that a no?"  
  
*Rogue rolls her eyes while an annoyed sigh passes through her lips *  
  
Jean: "Rogue, Just tell Professor that cheese and pepperoni pizzas will be just fine."  
  
Rogue: "Yea, OK! Whatever Red."  
  
*As Rogue leaves the room, she mumbles something rude about Jean. Jean watches silently as Rogue exits. *  
  
*To Herself * Jean: "Why does Rogue dislike me?" *Quickly Jean turns to the other mutants in the room and smiles * "Well, have any suggestions. anyone?"  
  
Kitty: "Oh! Oh! Like, how about inviting the brotherhood over?"  
  
*Everyone laughs at the suggestion while Kitty just smiles innocently *  
  
Scott: "Yeah, Right! Invite the Loser hood over, Kitty what are you thinking?!"  
  
Kurt: "Oh I think I know. *a evil smile comes across Kurt's face * Kitty just wants Lance here so she can go MAKEOUT!"  
  
* Kurt and Scott both begin laughing so hard that they both fall out of their chairs and continue laughing in the floor*  
  
Kitty *In a aggravated tone *: "So, At least I, like, had a suggestion!! * Quietly * Anyway. I, like, already tried calling Lance and nobody was even home."  
  
Jean * Frowns at Scott and Kurt then turns to Kitty and with a smile *: "It was a good suggestion Kitty, but lets keep thinking.Okay?"  
  
Kitty: "Totally!"  
  
Kurt *leans over to Scott and whispers *: "Dude, Jean could scare the whole town with that face!"  
  
Scott: "SHHH, Kurt! Do you want to be a alive mutant or a dead one?"  
  
Kurt *glances nervously over at Jean *: "Ach! I see what you mean!" *Scott and Kurt get out of the floor laughing all the while *  
  
*Ray, Bobby, and Sam all jump up from a "football" huddle and shout *: "We've Got It!"  
  
Kitty and Jean: "Got What?"  
  
Bobby: "We know what we can do tonight!"  
  
Amara: "What?"  
  
Jubilee (Jubilation): "Tell Us!"  
  
Bobby: "Ok. We should have, Get this, Karaoke Night!"  
  
Sam: " Yeah but with a twist!"  
  
Kurt: "Vas?"  
  
Ray: " You see the twist is that you have to change the songs words to apply to yourself if they don't already."  
  
Amara and Jubilee: "COOL!"  
  
Kitty: "Totally!"  
  
Jean: "Sounds fun!"  
  
Scott: "Lets do it! Professor,Storm and Logan can even judge it!  
  
Jamie (Multiple): "I will go ask Professor right now!"  
  
*Everyone begins to chatter about what they might do *  
  
Kurt *looks at Scott *: "VAS? I still don't get it!"  
  
*Scott laughs and takes Kurt aside and begins explaining. *  
  
Rogue *quietly listens to everything that is being said. Naturally she says *: " I am goin' to call the pizza place and see how much longer it will be till they are ready."  
  
Kitty: "Like, Okay"  
  
Kurt: "GOOD! I AM STARVING!" 


	2. Kitty's Little Ditty

*About 30 minutes after the students decided to have karaoke night*  
  
Professor Xavier: "Okay, settle down students. Are we all ready?"  
  
*Students answer with a chorus of yeses yeas and yeps *  
  
Storm: "Does everyone remember all the rules? Remember you don't have to sing the entire songs if you don't want to. you just have to sing at least one verse and the chorus."  
  
Students: "Yeah, We remember"  
  
Logan: "Lets just get this over with. Just start the damn show!"  
  
Professor: *telepathically* Logan! Watch your mouth please. Jamie isn't allowed to say that word. * out loud * Alright, Lets start! Kitty, you will be going first."  
  
Storm: "Are you ready?"  
  
Kitty * from behind a dark blue curtain *: "Like, Totally!"  
  
Storm *smiles *: "Alright then, begin."  
  
Kitty *steps out from behind the curtain in her nicest preppy clothes *: "My song is, like, called Valley Girl."  
  
Logan: "This is going to be VERY interesting."  
  
Storm: "SHH! Logan!"  
  
*Avril Lavinge's karaoke music of Sk8r Boi begins to play *  
  
I'm just a girl  
  
He's just a boy  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He is a punk  
  
I am, like, a total valley girl  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted me  
  
I'd never tell secretly I wanted him as well  
  
But all of his friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with my preppy clothes I am a Valley Girl He said "see you later girl  
  
I am not good enough for you"  
  
I am a Valley Girl  
  
He said he was gonna rock my world  
  
But I just phased through him  
  
Kitty * clears throat *: "Well, like, that's it... I couldn't think of anymore."  
  
*Everyone claps and cheers *  
  
Professor: "Very good Kitty! Now."  
  
*Suddenly Rogue interrupts Professor *  
  
Rogue: "Pizza is here, and Kitty I think the delivery boy your performance very much."  
  
Kitty: "What? Like, what are you talking about?"  
  
Delivery Boy: " Yeah, Bravo "Miss Valley Girl"."  
  
Kitty: "Wait! I, like, totally know that voice."  
  
Delivery Boy: "Well, you should! It's the "punk boy" from your song."  
  
Kitty: "LANCE?!"  
  
Lance *removes his pizza delivery hat *: " Yeah Kitty, and I brought my friends along. You guys remember Tabitha, Toad, Blob, Wanda and Pietro."  
  
Scott: " What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Pietro * at his usual quick pace and a smirk*: "Well. When Rogue told us about your little karaoke night and that we were invited we just couldn't resist!"  
  
Scott: "Professor! Tell them to get out of here!"  
  
Professor: "Scott.They may stay."  
  
Toad: "ALRIGHT!"  
  
Tabitha: "Woo-Hoo! Time to work this with my main girls!"  
  
* Tabitha walks over to Jean, Amara, and Jubilee *  
  
Scott: "WHAT!" Professor: " Scott, I was the one who invited them after rogue told me what was going on. She made the call after I agreed. Now be nice."  
  
Scott: "Alright. I am not promising anything but I will try."  
  
*One the other side of the Karaoke "stage" *  
  
Kitty: "Lance.it was just a song."  
  
Lance: "I know Kitty. I didn't mind."  
  
Toad: "Chill girl!"  
  
Logan: "Alright, now that that's settled.everyone grab some pizza."  
  
Tabitha: "Don't mind if I do!"  
  
Storm * looks at the brotherhood members *: "Boys, Wanda, Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Wanda: "No thank you. I don't eat pizza."  
  
Toad: "Naw, I ate on the way over."  
  
Pietro *with usual quickness *: "Lance and I ate at work. Thank you though."  
  
Blob: "Well, I didn't.May I have some Mrs. Storm?"  
  
Storm: " Of Course, help yourself."  
  
Pietro *with a smirk *: "Bad choice of words."  
  
Lance: "Blob! This is their pizza! You can eat when we get home!"  
  
Blob: "I am only going to eat a little."  
  
Pietro: "To you, fatty, that is a whole large pizza!"  
  
*Lance, Pietro, and Toad all begin to laugh. Blob's face turns bright red. *  
  
Blob: "You Guys!" STOP LAUGHING! OR I WILL."  
  
Lance *looks at Blob in the eyes *: " Or you will what?"  
  
Pietro: "Yeah! What are you gonna do.are you gonna sit on us big boy?"  
  
*The three brotherhood boys continue laughing, as Blob gets even angrier * Blob: "STOP! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"  
  
Jean: "Blob, Have a plenty of pizza! You can have a whole one if you want to."  
  
Blob * blushes *: "No I just wanted a couple pieces. Thank you."  
  
*Lance, Toad, and Pietro although still laughing each find a place to sit. *  
  
Professor: "Alright, now that each of you have your food let us continue with the show." 


	3. Hey Logan

Storm: "Now, I know it is kind of sudden but * looks at Tabitha, Jean, Amara, and Jubilee * are you girls ready?"  
  
Tabitha: "Ready as we'll ever be!! Lets get this party started!"  
  
*Jean, Amara, and Jubilee exchange smiles *  
  
Professor: "Jean, would you like to tell us the name of the song you will be performing."  
  
Jean *trying to conceal a smile *: "Our song is called Logan."  
  
*Amara and Jubilee both giggle *  
  
Storm *glances at Logan, whose face was covered with a confused look *: "Now, this will be interesting."  
  
Professor: "Ladies, begin."  
  
Jubilee: "Hit it Bobby."  
  
*Bobby begins messing with the karaoke player.after a couple seconds he looks up at Tabitha *  
  
Tabitha *Turns to Jean, Amara and Jubilee and with a cheerleader voices says *: "Ready? *Nods to Bobby * OKAY!"  
  
*A Karaoke version of Mickey by Toni Basil begins to play *  
  
All Chant: Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan  
  
Jean *sings *: Hey Logan!  
  
We've been in here all night and that's a little long  
  
You think you've got the right but we think you've got it wrong  
  
Why can't you say goodnight so we can go to bed, Logan  
  
´Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
  
You're givin' us the more drills, No, please Logan don't  
  
Every night you make us stay in danger room, Logan  
  
All the girls: Oh Logan, what a pity we don't understand  
  
You make us stay all night or we'll meet up with you hand  
  
Oh Logan, you're so dirty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Logan  
  
Oh, what you do Logan, do Logan  
  
Don't break my arm, Logan  
  
Tabitha: Hey Logan!  
  
Now when you make me train - I try not to let it show  
  
But every time you turn I wanna go a little slow  
  
There's somethin' about you that just makes me wanna say no, Logan  
  
So come on and give us a little break  
  
Any way you wanna do it, We will surely take  
  
Oh please, Logan, please, Logan, Don't leave us in the danger room, Logan  
  
All Girls: Oh Logan, what a pity we don't understand  
  
You make us stay all night or we'll meet up with you hand  
  
Oh Logan, you're so dirty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Logan  
  
Oh, what you do Logan, do Logan  
  
Don't break my arm, Logan  
  
All Chant: Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
Oh Logan, you're so fine,  
  
you're so fine you blow our minds, hey Logan, hey Logan  
  
All Sing: Oh Logan, what a pity we don't understand  
  
You make us stay all night or we'll meet up with you hand  
  
Oh Logan, you're so dirty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Logan  
  
Oh, what you do Logan, do Logan  
  
Don't break my arm, Logan  
  
Oh Logan, what a pity we don't understand  
  
You make us stay all night or we'll meet up with you hand  
  
Oh Logan, you're so dirty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Logan  
  
Oh, what you do Logan, do Logan  
  
Don't break my arm, Logan  
  
Oh Logan, what a pity we don't understand  
  
You make us stay all night or we'll meet up with you hand  
  
Oh Logan, you're so dirty, can't you understand  
  
It's guys like you Logan  
  
Oh, what you do Logan, do Logan  
  
Don't break my arm, Logan  
  
*Music fades and the four girls smile at each other as they receive tons of cheers, woops and applause *  
  
Tabitha: "Did you love it or what?"  
  
Storm *with a laugh *: "Excellent Girls!"  
  
Logan *trying to smother his anger answers sarcastically *: "Yeah, wonderful."  
  
Professor *with a smile *: "I must say that the song really did "apply" to you all. Great team effort."  
  
Tabitha, Jean, Jubilee and Amara *in unison *: "Thanks!!"  
  
*They all giggle as they go back to their seats *  
  
Logan *grumbles *: ".yeah.wonderful.great team effort. *looks down at a piece of paper and speaks up * Well, Slim * Referring to Scott * you're next. This better be decent."  
  
Storm *Playfully *: "You mean it better not be about you. *smiles * Don't you?"  
  
Logan: "That's right Miss Weather Witch."  
  
Scott *quickly *: "Don't worry Logan.it isn't!" 


	4. Sunglasses At Night

Okay, Here is my next chapter. but before I begin I just wanted to thank Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Summers2004, Esperwen, Lupine Draconis. Thank you so much for your reviews! They help me so much! Every time I receive one it gives me a little nudge to proceed with writing this story! You all are very uplifting! (  
  
You like me! You really, really like me! ^-^  
  
Scott: "Okay, my song is called Sunglasses at Night"  
  
Lance *Sarcastically*: "WOW, SuMNers! What an imagination you have!"  
  
Pietro *with a smirk*: "Lance, you don't give him enough credit.He had to think up the whole song by himself!"  
  
Toad: "Is it just me or do I smell a brain burnin' from overuse, yo!"  
  
Blob: "You know *referring to Scott* Stick Boy, you need to learn how to. how to. how to control your powers."  
  
*Lance, Pietro, and Toad look at Blob *  
  
Pietro *rolls eyes and with an annoyed voice*: "Another great saying from the big man."  
  
Scott, Kurt and Evan *in unison*: "CAN IT!"  
  
*Lance glares at the three boys. Toad turns and says something in something into Lance's ear*  
  
Pietro *looks at Evan with a flicker in his eye*: "Make me Daniels."  
  
Evan *gets out of his chair*: "Oh, I will!"  
  
Storm: "Boys!"  
  
Professor: "Children, Please try to get along this once."  
  
Logan: "Do you want me to show them to the door, Chuck?"  
  
Professor: "No Logan. We are just going to drop the subject and continue with the show. Isn't that right boys?"  
  
Scott *glares at the brotherhood boys through his ruby quartz sunglasses*: "Yeah, right Professor."  
  
Kurt *looks at Scott and after receiving a slow nod*: "Ja! Of Course!"  
  
Evan *now in front of Pietro with his spikes out in the open*: "But." Storm *Sternly*: "Evan."  
  
Pietro *a little freaked by his enemy's face on which he see true anger, quickly snaps out of his fear*: "Yeah Daniels, you heard your professor. You better obey or your auntie might get you."  
  
Evan *with a pleading voice*: "Auntie O! Did you hear that?"  
  
Professor *quickly*: "ZIP IT!! *All the young mutants stare at Xavier with astonishment* *Prof': Sternly* Now let's try, and I mean all of us, try to get along. *Calmly* Okay, may we start the show again?"  
  
Logan *looks at Scott*: "Ready when you are Slim."  
  
*Karaoke music to Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart begins to play*  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
so I can  
  
so I can  
  
Watch you through the many crowds.  
  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
so I can  
  
so I can  
  
keep my powers under control.  
  
While she's deceiving me  
  
it cuts my security.  
  
Has she got control of me? - I turn to her and say:  
  
Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades  
  
oh no.  
  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades  
  
oh no  
  
I can't believe it!  
  
You got it made with the guy in shades  
  
oh no.  
  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
so I can  
  
concentrate on training my powers to flow at the right times  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
so I can.  
  
So I can.  
  
See the light that's right before my eyes.  
  
While she's deceiving me she cuts my security  
  
She got control of me  
  
I turn to her and say  
  
. . .  
  
Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades  
  
oh no.  
  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades  
  
oh no  
  
I can't believe it!  
  
Don't be afraid of the guy in shades  
  
oh no  
  
it can't escape you  
  
cause you got it made with the guy in shades  
  
oh no.  
  
I said: I wear my sunglasses at night.  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night.  
  
I'll say it to you now: I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
I wear my sunglasses at night.  
  
I cry to you: I wear my sunglasses at night. I wear my sunglasses at night  
  
*After Scott's performance came a round of applause*  
  
Professor: "Nice work Scott, *with a chuckle* Even though I didn't understand it all.Good Job."  
  
Logan: "You did alright Kido."  
  
Lance *to Toad and Pietro*: "Ya know that wasn't half bad! *looks at Scott as he walks back to his seat* Good job Man. I really enjoyed it."  
  
Scott *a little confused*: "Ummm.. Thanks Lance. I can't wait to hear yours."  
  
Storm *smiles as she glances at a piece of paper*: "Which is going to be next, so you won't have to wait."  
  
Lance: "Hey Professor. You don't mind if we, ya know Toad and I, don't change the song do you?"  
  
Professor: "No. You don't have to change it if you don't want to."  
  
Lance: "OK! Great!"  
  
Evan *looks at Pietro*: "See even your friends don't want you to sing with them. HAH!"  
  
Pietro: "Oh no, you've got that wrong Daniels. They wanted me to but I have something else in mind. *Smirks* Thank you for caring though."  
  
*Evan's face turns bright red with anger and he quickly turns the other way so his aunt can't see it*  
  
Logan *looks at Lance and Toad*: "Okay, Are you two ready?"  
  
Don't Worry I will be addin' Lance and Toad's karaoke song ASAP! ( I hope you liked the chapter! Keep an eye out for more chapters! Catch Ya'll Later! - Ms Rogue 


	5. Lance And Toad Sing A Song :P

Logan *talking to Lance and Toad*: "Okay, so are you two ready yet?"  
  
Lance *calmly gets up and shrugs his shoulders*: "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Toad *hopping up and down with excitement*: "We are gonna blow you all away! Yo!"  
  
Pietro *with a laugh*: "Not unless I die laughing first."  
  
Lance *looks at Pietro and through clenched teeth*: "Shut up! Don't give them any hints you idiot! *Glares at Toad* And You! Settle down you freak!"  
  
Pietro *eyes widen and at super speed says*: " I-am-a-idoit??I-am-so- smarter-than-you, you-son-of-a.  
  
Toad *interrupts Pietro*: "Yea! And If I am a freak then what does that make you??"  
  
Blob: "You guys stop fighting."  
  
Pietro *quickly*: "Why should we take advice from an oversized truck load like you?!"  
  
*At that all the brotherhood boys begin to fight and threaten each other. At this time, the x-men students watch in amazement of the fight*  
  
Storm *leans toward Logan*: "By the way they talk to each other you would never know that they were friends or even teammates."  
  
Logan: "I know. It is sort of sad but then again they have been trained by Mystique mainly to fight alone and if the time ever arose. against each other."  
  
Professor *after having heard Storm and Logan's conversation*: "Well, Maybe if everything does well tonight we might do this again. Those boys just need to know that they are welcome here. Maybe one day they will become.."  
  
Logan *interrupts*: "One of Us, Chuck?"  
  
Professor: "I wouldn't have put it that way but yes."  
  
Storm *watching the brotherhood continue to fight notices that Scott, Kurt and Evan are quietly talking about something. Not able to hear their conversation because of the brotherhood, she stands up*: "Alright! That is ENOUGH! *The brotherhood stops and look at Storm. Scott, Kurt and Evan stop talking and act innocent* There is no reason for this fighting.Please Stop! Blob, Pietro, return to your seats."  
  
*Blob blushes and sits down*  
  
Pietro *glares at Storm for a minutes and quickly says*: "You aren't my "AunTIE" and you aren't my mother so I don't have to take this from you!!"  
  
*Pietro begins to leave the room by using his mutant powers. but is stopped by his twin sister, Wanda. Wanda using her hex powers picks up her brothers and levitates him a few feet from the floor*  
  
Pietro *begins to freak out*: "Wanda! Put ME DOWN! WANDA! PLEASE! I WILL DO ANYTHING!"  
  
Wanda *coldly*: "Anything, Pietro?"  
  
Pietro *looks as though he is going to cry because he is so scared of his sister*: "ANYTHING! WANDA! JUST PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!! WANDA! PLEASE! WANDA PLEASE!"  
  
Wanda *yells angrily*: "THEN SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"  
  
*At that Wanda slams her brother down into his seat. Pietro looks at the floor so that no one can see how hurt he feels because of his twin.but Evan notices anyway*  
  
Storm *quite astonished at the twins actions slowly realizes that the whole room had become quiet when Wanda started using her powers* "Well, um. Thank you for taking your seats. Charles."  
  
Pietro *angrily* "humph!"  
  
Storm *notices that Evan is looking at Pietro with a satisfied look upon his face. Quietly but loud enough for Evan to hear and make him jump and look the other way*: "Evan!"  
  
Professor: "Alight. Now Lance and Toad will one of you tell us the name of your song?"  
  
Toad: "Yo that would spool it!!"  
  
Lance: "Yeah, We would rather not."  
  
Logan: "Well since you won't tell us. Start Singin' Bub."  
  
*The Karaoke Version of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen begins to play*  
  
Toad: Is this the real life, is this just fantasy  
  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
  
Lance: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
  
Toad: Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low  
  
Both: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me  
  
Lance: ...to me  
  
Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head  
  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
  
Mama, life had just begun  
  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
  
Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry  
  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters  
  
Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine  
  
Body's aching all the time  
  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
  
Mama oooh (Toad: any way the wind blows)  
  
I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a man  
  
Toad: Scaramouche, scaramouche, will you do the Fandango  
  
Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me  
  
Galileo (Lance: Galileo)  
  
Galileo (Lance: Galileo)  
  
Galileo figaro (Lance: Magnifico)  
  
Lance: I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
  
Toad: He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity  
  
Lance: Easy come easy go, will you let me go  
  
Toad: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go, let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go  
  
Bismillah! We will not let you go,  
  
Lance: let me go  
  
Toad: Will not let you go,  
  
Lance: let me go  
  
Toad: Will not let you go  
  
Lance: let me go  
  
Toad: No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Both: Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me  
  
Toad: So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye  
  
Lance: So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
  
Both: Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here  
  
Lance: Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
  
Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me  
  
*The whole room begins to applaud the two mutants*  
  
Scott *to Kurt*: "Now that was excellent. *To Lance and Toad* Bravo you guys!"  
  
Kurt: "Ja! That was FANTASTIC! I loved the way you two made your voices change in that let me go part. *Looks to Scott* You know, dude? *Back to Lance and Toad* My favorite part was . who am I kidding! I loved it all!!"  
  
Toad *nudges Lance* "Told ya so! *Looks at Kurt and smiles* Yo thanks blue boy!"  
  
Lance: "Glad you liked it Summers."  
  
Storm: "I also agree with Scott it was very good."  
  
Professor: "You both did a wonderful job."  
  
Logan: "Yeah, bub, it was quite enjoyable."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!  
  
Ms Rogue Maximoff: "Thanks for all the uplifting reviews . again! I couldn't have done it without them! Thanks!!"  
  
Pietro *smirks*: "I could."  
  
Lance: "No you couldn't! But me on the other hand."  
  
Toad: "Yo! You both couldn't"  
  
Pietro: "And LIKE YOU COULD! HUH!"  
  
Toad: "Probably PIEtro!"  
  
Blob: "I am not going to be part of this again."  
  
Lance: "Why not Fatty?"  
  
Pietro: "Because he is just a chicken!"  
  
Toad: "Oh! Is he gonna eat himself? Yo!"  
  
Blob *begins to redden*: "Well I could write better than all of you!!"  
  
*The brotherhood boys all begin to fight and threaten each other . again.*  
  
Ms Rogue: "Ummm. What did I do?? What did I say?? What Am I gonna do??"  
  
Wanda: "Here let me help."  
  
Ms Rogue: "Okay. be my guest.just don't hurt Pietro...ok?"  
  
Wanda: "Yea.whatever. *Using her hex powers picks up all of the brotherhood and throws them out the window* And Good Ridden!  
  
Ms Rogue: "PIIIIIIIEEEETTTTTTTRRROO!!!" *Runs out the door to help Pietro*  
  
Wanda *sigh*: "Oh well. *Pause* Hey You! Yeah you, if you're reading this. the next chapter will be up soon.. *sigh* Humans they have no patience. and *looks out the window at Ms Rogue soothing Pietro* obviously no taste in men. *rolls eyes* Later! 


	6. Professor Sleeps Tonight

Professor: "Now, Bobby,Sam and Jamie. You three are going to sing together correct?"  
  
Bobby: "Yeah"  
  
Professor *smiles*: "Well, have you decided on a song?"  
  
Sam: "Yup"  
  
Jamie *with a grin*: "We've had one for a long time!"  
  
Bobby *laughs*: "Yea! And the name of it is, get this, Professor Sleeps Tonight."  
  
*Everyone looks at the three laughing boys with confused expressions*  
  
Logan: "Oh.Kay."  
  
Storm: "Um. Well, shall we continue?"  
  
Professor: "Yes. Boys won't you perform now? I am very curious to hear you song."  
  
Bobby *trying to stifle his laugh*: "We thought you would be!"  
  
Sam *partly to Bobby and Jamie but loud enough so that everyone could hear*: "Let's not make them wait any longer, k?"  
  
*Bobby nods his head in agreement*  
  
Jamie *with a smile*: "Yeah! Start up that KarAoKE music!!"  
  
*The Karaoke version of The Lion Sleeps Tonight begins to play*  
  
Bobby: OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooowhee um bumbawee  
  
OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooowhee um bumbawee  
  
(Constantly)  
  
Sam and Jamie: A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
A wimawe A wimawe  
  
Jamie: In the Institute, The Quiet Institute, Professor sleeps tonight  
  
So lets take the x-van, Lets go outside, Lets go on a joyride tonight  
  
Bobby: OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooowhee um bumbawee  
  
OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooowhee um bumbawee  
  
Sam: In the Institute, the peaceful Institute, Professor sleeps tonight  
  
So lets take somethin' bigger, Faster, Lets take the X-jet tonight  
  
Bobby: OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooowhee um bumbawee  
  
bllllllll OOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooOOOOOOOooooooowhee um bumbawee  
  
Bobby: Hush my darling, don't fear my darling, Professor sleeps tonight  
  
Hush my darling, It'll be fun my darling, We're gonna take Logan's Bike tonight  
  
Bobby: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
ahahahaaaa  
  
Sam and Jamie: A wimawe  
  
A wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
wimawe  
  
Bobby, Jamie, and Sam *with big smiles and in unison*: "TADA!!"  
  
*A Round of laughter and applause follows*  
  
Professor *with a laugh*: "Good job boys"  
  
Storm: "That was SO cute.*smiles* and so very true."  
  
Logan *with a half smile*: "Well, you all did a decent job.but *with a frown* If any of you get near my bike *extends claws and pretends to slice his throat*."  
  
Bobby: "Oh, Don't Worry Logan!"  
  
Sam: "Yeah.WE already took it out twice. Three times would be TOO boring!"  
  
Logan *slowly growls while getting out of his chair*: "What did YOU say!!"  
  
Jamie *timidly*: "Umm...Mister.Logan.uh.Sir.Sssaam was just joking. We wouldn't get near your motorcycle. At least.I wouldn't!"  
  
Professor *telepathically*: "Logan, sit down please."  
  
Logan *answers telepathically*: "WHY, ChucK!"  
  
Professor *telepathically*: "First, the boys are only playing around. I would know if they had really taken you bike for a spin. And second, we are trying to make a good impression on the Brotherhood children.Remember."  
  
Logan *telepathically*: "Yea.I guess your right."  
  
*Logan sits back down in his chair*  
  
Professor *telepathically*: "Thank you Logan.*out loud* Thank you boys for your performance.now if you would kindly return to your seats, *Bobby, Sam, and Jamie return to their seats and sit down* Storm who is next on out list?"  
  
Storm *looks at the list and smiles*: "Well, Kurt is next."  
  
*Kurt grins and teleports to the karaoke stage*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
STAY TUNED FOR KURT'S SONG.. AND MUCH MORE!! 


	7. Kurt's Wonderful Choice In Music

Storm: " Ok Kurt, Have you picked out your song?"  
  
Kurt: "Ya!"  
  
Logan: " Well won't you fill us in with the name Elf?"  
  
Kurt: " Oh ya! Sorry! The name of the song is Amanda, and before *looks at all the students* any of you can say any thing *looks at Professor with a smile* Can I start?"  
  
Professor: *chuckles* "Go ahead Kurt."  
  
* Amanda by Boston Karaoke Music begins to play*  
  
Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
  
There's something I just have to say  
  
I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
  
Another day, knowin' I love you  
  
And i, I'm getting too close again  
  
I don't want to see it end  
  
If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light  
  
And walk away knowin' I love you?  
  
I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize,  
  
Amanda  
  
I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day,  
  
Amanda  
  
I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand  
  
Amanda  
  
I love you  
  
And I feel like....  
  
Scott: "Kurt, man, First and foremost I am sorry to interrupt you and secondly We all respect your choice in music but NOT THIS SONG KURT!! Please sing something else!!"  
  
Kurt: *Sadly* Ja, ok..*with a grin* Instead I will sing 99 Luftballons! Ok?"  
  
Evan: "Anything is better than a song about Amanda with her name repeated over and over!"  
  
Bobby: "Yeah man! We already hear about her enough!"  
  
Rogue: " It's almost worse than Kitty and Lance."  
  
Kitty: "Totally...HEY WAIT!!"  
  
Pietro: " I agree with Rogue."  
  
Lance: "And Why is that!!"  
  
Wanda: " To put an end to this right here and now.. I am going * A fearful look creeps into Pietro and Lance's eyes to throw you two out the window and into a tree and pray that lighting fries you both!!! SO SHUT UP AND LET KURT SING!!!"  
  
Pietro: *with caution* " Gladly"  
  
Lance: "Sing away"  
  
Kurt: *With a huge grin * " Ok here I go!"  
  
*A karaoke version of 99 Luftballons by Nena begins to play*  
  
Hast Du etwas Zeit für mich  
  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
  
Von 99 Luftballons  
  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
  
Denkst Du vielleicht grad' an mich  
  
Dann singe ich ein Lied fuer Dich  
  
Von 99 Luftballons  
  
Und dass sowas von sowas kommt  
  
99 Luftballons  
  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont  
  
Hielt man fuer UFOs aus dem All  
  
Darum schickte ein General  
  
Eine Fliegerstaffel hinterher  
  
Alarm zu geben, wenn es so war  
  
Dabei war da am Horizont  
  
Nur 99 Luftballons  
  
Professor: " Kurt, I hate to stop you again but will you please sing an English song?"  
  
Kurt: "YA! *With a laugh* I thought you were never gonna ask."  
  
* Karaoke Music to You Make Me Feel Like Dancing by Leo Sayer begins to play*  
  
you've got a cute way of talking  
  
you got the better of me  
  
just snap your fingers and I'm walking  
  
like a dog hanging on your lead  
  
I'm in a spin you know  
  
shaking on a string you know  
  
you make me feel like dancing  
  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
  
you make me feel like dancing  
  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
  
you make feel like dancing  
  
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
  
I feel like dancing dancing ahhh  
  
quarter to four in the morning  
  
I ain't feeling tired no no no no no  
  
just hold me tight and leave on the light  
  
cause I don't want to go home  
  
you put a spell on me  
  
I'm right where you want me to be  
  
You make me feel like dancing  
  
I want to dance the night away  
  
you make me feel like dancing  
  
I'm gonna dance the night away  
  
you make feel like dancing  
  
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
  
I feel like dancing dancing  
  
you take me higher  
  
I'm gonna catch on fire 'cause  
  
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance the night away  
  
you make me feel like dancing I'm gonna dance the night away  
  
you make me feel like dancing  
  
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
  
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
  
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away  
  
I feel like dancing dancing ahhh  
  
you really slipped me a potion  
  
I can't get off of the floor  
  
all this perpetual motion  
  
you gotta give me some more  
  
you gotta give me some more  
  
and if you'll let me stay we'll dance our lives away  
  
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away  
  
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away  
  
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away  
  
I feel  
  
you make me feel like dancing  
  
* Kurt takes his bow as he is applauded*  
  
Scott: "Excellent Kurt!!"  
  
Professor: "It fit you perfectly."  
  
Logan: "Yup..Elf you never cease to amaze me..*shakes head and smiles* never.."  
  
Kurt: *While laughing, bows to Professor, Logan, and Storm* "Vank you, *bows to his peers* Vank you all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``` Ms Rogue: Ok well that's all for now folks. Catch you later..right now I have to catch a certain speed demon who has taken my writing pad away and is running off with it! I will post more as soon as a catch Pietro and write some more. Thanks for reading ..or as Kurt would say "Vank You! Vank You All!" ;-) Til' Next Time! 


End file.
